Dread Zone II: Hell's Grinning Wolf
by RazgrizRedemer89
Summary: Me, four friends of mine along with Tales of Symphonia and Vesperia and some Gintama, are twisted into competing in a game show that has us fighting for our lives...what will happen? Will people survive of be left to die? Who will find love here? Find Out in Dread Zone II! This Galaxy's #1 Underground Combat Sport!


**Alright everybody, instead of taking down a Wolf's and Fox's Redemption I have decided to make it into a crossover with Ratchet: Deadlocked a great shooting game that combines what would happen if people where forced into a gladiator death match free for all tournament based on humans. However I will be implementing a… twist in this story. *Vergil from Devil May Cry simply raises an eyebrow as all the other people living in the villa are out doing stuff***

** Vergil, could you be a little bit more social around the people here? Not that they don't mind you, just talk a little bit to them. Anyway, the twist I have for this story is that it will involve some cross over's with anime's that I choose or ask for help from one of my friends. Anyway Vergil, say the disclaimer please so the readers can experience this story.**

** Vergil: *sighs* Raz owns nothing in this story except for the characters Rob, Justin, and Dani who are him and 2 people he knows. Ratchet Deadlocked is copyrighted by Insomniac Games, Sengoku Otome is copyrighted by someone and Tales of Vesperia is copyrighted by Namco.**

**Chapter 1: Testing Weapons in an UNDERGROUND COMBAT SPORT!?  
**

A soft yet easy to hear pounding is heard inside a bedroom.

The pounding is loud enough for a moan to be heard from under the covers of a rectangle blue bed and a single arm is extended out from under the covers onto an end table and the arm hits the snooze button on a table clock five times before it goes to an end table and it brings up the person underneath it revealing a drowsy boy 18 years of age in sweat pants, and a t-shirt that says 'I'm not fat, I'm FLUFFY!' (**A/N: If anyone's seen Gabriel Iglesias, then you know where that's from!) **the boy slowly crawls out and reaches for a pair of glasses on his end table, he then scans his alarm clock to see what time it is, and when he notices what time it's currently at his eyes widen comically and he rants in his head 'FOUR THIRTY IN THE FUCKING MORNING ON A DAMN SATURDAY!? WHAT THE HELL!?' he slowly breathes and calms himself down and blinks while squinting his eyes through the light because he isn't used to the sunlight at this time. He takes a look around his room before turning on a lamp on an end table and was relived.

The room had a walk-in closet without doors, a table with a setup of a computer on it with a monitor and docking station, there was a drawer that looked to fit the boy's choice of clothing and a 4-leveled cabinet that held the alarm clock. He then heard the continuous knocking and was confused so he grabbed a baseball bat and approached the door to his door cautiously as he opened it the darkness was greater and he couldn't make out the figures but knew that 3 things were there all taller than him since he stood at least 6 feet even.

However all the boy cared about was sleeping in since even his parents weren't up and he was still holding on to the baseball bat and pointed it at the things, "What the hell is…" the boy trailed off as one of the things suddenly grabbed his mouth with a hand that nearly covered his entire face and disappeared into nothingness with the boy's only thoughts being this.

'_How the hell do I get myself into these kinds of things?'_

OOO

Everything is black. There is nothing to see in the horizon except total darkness. All there is are the sounds of drilling, welding, electricity, metal clanking against each other, and two different voices. One of the voices said something to the other, but it was unclear to the teen about what they were saying, until a screen appears in the darkness. By this time, a face appears on the screen, but it doesn't look like anyone, or anything, familiar. It said something but spoke in an unfamiliar language unknown to whoever is seeing through the screen holding the conversations, however it seems that whoever was listening to the creature speak understood some bits.

That is when the screen lowered itself down to find a torso being suited up with metal plates and electrical wires. The boy begins to shake violently and a click is heard from the right side of the screen. Burst of shouts and curses ring out in the room, scaring the two beings that are working on whoever is in the suit. As the boy continues to shake, a metal pole suddenly came shooting down and shoots two prongs into the boy, releasing electrical burst good enough to numb the nerves, calming the body to its former state of relaxation.

The beings holding the conversation spoke to one another about the body they were working on, until the teen in the suit got a message from one of the beings that turned on his visor:

"We cannot allow the humans to know about the true nature of these games or the reasons why we selected them."

The next thing the teen knows is that his visor is shut off and he hears the final pieces of armor be placed on him. Then the table he was on begins to lift up from the room and puts the teen near a metal chute. As soon as the table comes to a stop, it swiftly swings forward launching the teen into the chute and making him rebound off five different endings of the pipe leaving impressions of his body before slamming down on hard concrete.

After a few seconds of lying on the ground, the visor turned itself on and the boy looks at the room he landed in. In every direction he glances, all he can see is the same building over and over again making him wonder if it was a fad here or something, the buildings all have a large red stripe going along the top edge of the buildings, a couple stone pillars, a few metal crates, and two other armor beings who looked familiar to the teen.

There are two other beings in the same armor like the boy, but both of the armor suits are designed differently. The one on the boy's right has a mixture of dark blue hue and light green lines running along the arm sections of the armor; its visor is colored black yet the head piece is yellow colored and in the middle above the eyesight of the visor is some kind of strange stone, its leg's armor is camouflaged like Army in the US Military. The dark blue armor's helmet is modified to have it shaped like horns of a bull and sharp like a diamond to cut through sharp edges.

The one on the boy's left looks designed for a female due to the armor being placed around the chest area its main armor is almost sky blue but there was white and red mixed in it making it look like the sunset color, its visor is colored blue yet the helmet is styled red and shaped to fit two ears that almost look like elves or cat ear's on human, it's legs are covered in gray armor plating and what attracts the attention of the boy's eyes is the strange headpiece that surrounds it's visor. The boy takes a glance at both of the armor beings and realizes who they resemble. He tries to speak but his voice doesn't come through the microphone built in the helmet so he pounds on it a couple of times to get it to work. On his fifth pound to the helmet he gets it to work.

"…stupid piece of crappy armor, work damn it!" The boy said angrily as the two other armor beings heard that high baritone, low tenor voice they had engraved in their brains so they both responded in their own ways.

"Robbie, is that you brother?" The dark blue, light green armor asked the boy who knew who was in the light green armor due to the tenor voice.

"Justin?" The boy asked in response, looking at said armor.

"Robbie!" The being in sky and dark blue said in a joyful tone which was a girl's voice.

"Col-chan!" The teen said joyfully as Colleen pounced at him and gave him an UBER GLOMP and hug. **(A/N: Ike from FE: What is a glomp? An unexpected hug or crashing into a friend of yours at light speed but doing it playfully likes….THIS! *I glomp Samus whose in her Zero Suit who blushes before punting me at least 5 feet back with a broken noise, Ike tries it on Titania who not only punches him but calls him a pervert because he landed in her breast area.)**

All three teens look at each other and wonder just where they are, why they are here, and what the #*!% is going on. They also thought about why this all seemed so familiar to them and what it looked like to them from the outside. The last thoughts on their minds are why they are in the armor suits and what brought them here.

Colleen though breaks the silence as she speaks up in a light alto soprano voice that makes the mood a little bit lighter "So, does anyone know where we are, cuz I have a couple things to get done back home, play more of Pokémon Black and finish some of my books and complete that final damn English essay." Rob and Justin both chuckle as Colleen blushes lightly underneath her helmet as she playfully punches Rob who chuckles and moves which makes both Justin and Colleen look at Rob's armor.

Rob's armor is similar to Justin's except it's pure silver for the entire suit and it looks like on top of its helmet is place for two wolf ears, it's visor is colored exactly black while it's lens for the visor is pure white, the armor's legs are also Army camouflage in the desert and there is some kind of gem in the center of his visor that he can't see, so Rob decides to speak up.

"I think we're in some kind of warehouse from the looks of it, but hey I could be wrong and this could be like 'The Hangover Part 2'," all three instantly crack up at that joke "but seriously have you guys seen the skyline? Whoever made this place really likes red so we can assume that they probably like seeing Gladiators fight." Rob said before mock charging at Justin who stood his ground and held Rob back as all teens chuckled and that made the mood instantly lighter before Justin tripped over something which made him blush from not seeing it and Colleen cracking up with Rob even more.

Justin saw that he tripped over was a strange weapons cache it had a strange logo on it that looked like a visor with yellow eyes while Rob helped Justin back on his feet Colleen did the only thing that seemed like a good logical choice at the moment and inspected what was inside the crate and brought out four things that drew the attention of Rob and Justin as the two were doing rock, paper, scissors because they were bored out of their minds.

Colleen brought out a pair of guns that looked like standard M1A1 Colt Pistol's except they don't seem to have any slots for ammo are orange in color and have slanted slots for where the ammo looked like it went, the next gun she brought out was a sniper rifle that looked similar to the US M24 and the Springfield M1D & M1C combined but instead it's red colored, along with a gun that resembles a shotgun in size but the barrel says otherwise, and the last weapon Colleen pulled out of the box had them cheering because there was, pair of twin short swords that resembled fire twin swords, a kick ass scythe and some kind of claw gauntlet. Rob tested out both twin short swords, while Colleen twirled the scythe around yet Justin shadow boxed with him and tried the gauntlet out and walked back as Rob picked up the Colt pistol guns while also getting the other thing out which was a wrench that made all three of them sweat drop as they thought "What the &%# would you need a wrench for here?".

Rob picked up the two Colt Pistol look a like's and were just aiming them around before he said "How should you fire…" then accidentally pulled the trigger sending a round out of both the guns and smiled wickedly at the gun's and noticed that Colleen had gotten the sniper rifle and Justin was given the shotgun. Rob took a closer look at the guns and noticed that they were orange, looked like they had slanted slots for the ammo but it also seemed like they couldn't put ammo into the slots also the barrel was similar to one of the Colt Pistol's. Rob's visor then shrunk before going into a green field with information on the two guns they are called the Dual Vipers, they had 240 total ammo and had currently 20 ammo in them and decided to add an Alpha Mod apparently an upgrade for every level the gun reaches and the first one was an aiming mod, Rob then looked at both Justin's and Colleen's guns and got some information on them.

Justin's gun was called the Vulcan, which resembled a Rossetti shotgun back in the days of the Mafia but it had a bigger blast radius from the looks of it, it looked like it could do some massive damage to the enemies they might face while there. Colleen's gun however was more similar to a more modern day sniper rifle yet more futuristic in design with it having a chamber to fire plasma rounds from it and barrel that couldn't be seen unless someone looked closely in the darkness. All of the teen's guns would help and Rob spoke up with a cough gaining the attention of both Justin and Colleen who immediately looked at him before speaking.

"Alright, class, please pay attention to Professor Conklin as he explains what the guns are and how to use them." Justin and Colleen snickered as Rob glared before speaking up again. "What I have in my hands," Rob moved the guns around a little bit before test firing another round that ricochet and nearly nailed Justin in the head before Justin ducked and Rob spoke up ignoring the evil glare from him "are the Dual Vipers, they are similar to Colt Pistol's and have good ammo 240 rounds for every 20 fired. Justin what you have is a shotgun similar to the Rossetti shotguns from the good ol' days of the Mafia called the Magma Cannon. Colleen you got a bonafide, kickass one of a kind sniper rifle called the Vaporizer, which shoots plasma beams at anything and could disintegrate an American tank in two shots."

Justin seemed intrigued and noticed that although Rob fired two rounds they both hit a hologram target and one popped out right in front of Justin's face—so close that it was literally kissing his visor's forehead making him go aghast, jump back 3 feet and fire away his gun sending the hologram back to the abyss of coding. When Rob was going to speak up however a static noise came through the teen's radio which turned into a teen's voice that sounded sarcastic but had a slight soprano accent to it as it sound female. "_Hello, can anyone hear me? I swear this place is like a ghost yard with all the communication lines down…"_

"Dani, is that you? Where are you?" All three teens say as the voice suddenly takes on a happier tone which is very strange considering it never got that happy when we were on Earth.

"_Hiyaz, people! Anyway, it's good to hear you guys and Col-chan but I have bad news for ya'll and trust me you will not like it one bit people." _The girl Dani said as all three teens then perked up at that little tidbit while Justin asked the question on everyone's mind at the moment.

"What's the bad news, Dani, it can't be worse than Rob shuffling like the people from LMAFO in that one video." Justin said with a slight chuckle as Colleen and Dani roared with laughter while Rob had an atomic blush which made his helmet boiling red in anger at Justin while silently moving the two weapons to aim right at both of Justin's hoo-ha's and Justin just ignored it at the moment.

"_Well, you guys are currently in testing your weapons before heading out."_

"Why are we testing weapons in the first place, Dani?" Colleen spoke up after a moment of silence yet Rob and Justin were now thinking about how it all looked so familiar to them from a video game.

"_Oh no reason, you guys are just about to be tested out on the battlefield."_

"Battlefield, are you telling us were going to compete on a gladiator battlefield Dani?" Rob spoke up now a little bit excited about the aspect of being tested on a battlefield while Colleen was a little nervous and both Rob and Justin started moving before Dani spoke up this time in a more attention averted tone.

"_Hold it, you three although you two have tested your weapons, Colleen still needs to test her or we face extermination…immediately." _

Colleen noticed that both Rob and Justin were staring at her so she sighed before noticing that another hologram target was on an elevated platform at least 30 meters above, so she got the sniper rifle out and aimed for a weak spot on the target which took a minute as she shot it, the recoil made her land on her butt as Justin helped her up, Rob picked up the wrench and did a test swing with it before jumping up and slamming it down making Justin fall over and the box to be destroyed making gold bolts, screws and nuts suddenly fly directly towards Rob who put his hands up defensively as he waited for the impact to arrive. It never did, when he looked up both Colleen and Justin were staring at him with blank stares as he noticed that even with the visors on covering their faces.

"What?" Rob said a little bit nervous about the stares.

"The screws…." Justin said with a little movement of his body as Colleen and Rob both instantly smacked him on the back of the helmet at the same time making him hit the ground hard causing an indent and him to rise slowly as he regained his bearings with Colleen glaring at her with fury as Rob looked at Justin with displeasure for doing something like that as Justin backed up with Colleen stepping towards him.

"What about them?" Rob said with a slight annoyed tone entering his voice as Colleen spoke up.

"They disappeared into you, Rob."

Rob noticed a little counter in the top right that had a strange resemblance to a bolt or a screw in the case of Justin as he (Rob) saw that it was now at 634 bolts so he put the twin swords on his back which was now hovering and just being on his back without any support, walked over to Colleen and Justin as she put her scythe on her back and Justin just shifted the gauntlets a little bit, a door opened up with a strange elevator look alike thing in it as Dani spoke up again giving some voice as to what the three teens were supposed to do at the moment.

"_Alright you three, get on that elevator it will take you to the qualification round and if you're lucky, you three will meet me soon, so good luck you guys and be safe." _

"Alright, people let's get this party train started and show these mofos how people from Earth are badass motherfucka's that you shouldn't mess with." Rob said as both Colleen and Justin nodded and bumped fists against each other before stepping onto the pad and when they did, a bright yellow glow encompassed them with Rob yelling out in a frantic voice "THIS IS THE WORK OF SET THE FIRE EGYPTIAN GOD, HE SHALL FEAST ON OUR BONES!" the other two teens just yelled screaming their heads off with Rob as Dani had a sweat drop before speaking up with a sarcastic tone in her voice _"There goes the three people of the first human squad here. God above please help those idiots get out of this alive."_

Rob, Coleen and Justin all calmed down as they saw they were now somewhere else that appeared similar to the warehouse but it had more space and looked to be something like a octagon used in UCF fights that aired on Spike TV, the same emblem that had appeared in the warehouse on the buildings was also there yet the main thing that grabbed the three teen's attention was a little black thing that suddenly turned into a sixty inch wide plasma screen tv, as all three touched a button on their chest pad that took their visors off and look at each other before glancing back at the screen.

Rob's face complexion was simple, his chin still had some baby fat but all in all he was a healthy 18 year old teen, he still had his glasses on underneath the visor which made his brown eyes take stock of what the place was in focus while he desperately tried in vain to keep his mop of brown hair out of his eyes, yet for some reason his left eye had a scar running across it making him half blind so his remaining eye had mischievousness, confidence and comfort in it.

Justin glanced out of the corner of his right eye to see a silver tint on Rob's remaining hazel eye. Justin's face was also a vision for girls to glance at due to him having a pimple free face of a 18 year old teen as well, and he had goatee forming here and there while his brownish yellow hair spiked up in all directions, his hazel eyes had a tint of mischievous and danger in them but also calm and caring shown in them for himself and friends.

Colleen's bright blue eyes held a lot of mischief in them normally but right now the auburn haired 18 year old girl held some fear in her eyes while there was confidence in them standing next to her long term friends, as her short brown hair twirled to her back with braids in it.

The screen suddenly came to life as a person eclipsed in total darkness spoke up garnering the attention of all the teen's as they heard the excited voice that sounded out amid the silence.

"_Welcome gladiators to Dread Zone X. Rest assured, you are now far beyond the reach of hope, there will be no rescues, no pardons, no possibilities of any chance of escape. You are now gladiators on the universe's most exciting death defying and completely underground combat sport. Chances are you will be dead by tomorrow but those who play with skill and strategy may just earn a chance for their freedom. You three are the last participants in the qualifying round if you wish to survive I suggest you move on…here or in the next life." _The voice ended with a sinister chuckle as the screen faded back from existence as the three teen's got their helmets on again as Rob noticed a strange prison barge floating above the pit of something orange so Rob put a finger in and immediately regretted it as he let out a cry of pain and wiggled his fingers to make sure they were still working after retracting them from the pain. Rob then noticed in his visor that a bar had appeared and showed 9/10 which meant that it was his hit point and made him gulp as he imagined what would happen if it reached 0.

The three teens then heard a crashing sound as these metal pods—four of them Justin quickly counted- slammed into the ground and released some rat creatures; the creatures were similar in their appearance to rats while their skin was colored yellow and green along with spikes along the back bone. They sniffed the air from what Justin and Rob could tell and moved towards them while Rob let out a war cry while wielding the short swords and raced towards the rat creatures while Colleen made to go towards Rob, Justin jogged slightly after her with his gun drawn along with Colleen as Rob kept running towards the rat creatures.

Rob collided with the rat creatures knocking a few of them into the acid pits that Col-chan called them while a few of them are still alive and they went towards Justin and Col, Justin used his mobility to get Colleen set up with not one not two, but four targets as she shots a beam from her rifle which made her fall back towards the ground and an incoming rat thing.

Just as she was about to scream in fear, the rat suddenly disappeared into nothing except for bolts and screws like what happened to the crate until she took notice of Rob holding one hand out with a smoking barrel of one Dual Viper. So he extended a hand to Colleen as he helped her up and allowed Justin to take some pot shots at the 'sewer rats' as he called them while Rob and Colleen helped him take out the remaining ones after ten minutes the floor was cleared and the only thing that remained were bolts and screws that flew towards Rob as he noticed that his bolt counter went up to 5, 647 bolts.

However just as they were about to begin celebrating the facts that they won a qualifier round the group noticed that another plasma screen had appeared next to them so they again took their helmets off revealing that they had some sweat dropping down them but they had a look of confidence and pride on them.

"_Congratulations on your victory, gladiators, now before you are sent to your quarters notice the Dread Lock collars around your necks." _All three teen's feel a bulky lightweight collar wrapped around their necks and immediately felt dread enter their emotions as they could barely see them but knew they were there for a bad reason.

"_Should you try to tamper with these collars or stray into any restricted area of the section you are currently in, the collars will administer an extremely painful shock, observe." _The figure turned the screen to look at two testing dummies made of robots where one said 'I hate this job…" in a depressed tone before turning around and just shuffling where it was before receiving so much electricity throughout its body that it literally lit up like a Christmas tree and just laid there after 12 full seconds making all three teens swallow soundlessly and nervously.

"_However, should a contestant," _The figure spoke up drawing attention to him again, _"his/her collar can be detonated with the push of a button." _The figure pushed down on a button on a remote controller and made the second testing dummy who was waving at the teen's head explode making all three go anime wide eyed at what just happened.

"_Keep this in mind and we may never have to deal with this issue." _The figure then did a two fingered salute as the three teens suddenly had a bewildered expression that if they refuse to compete then their heads will explode.

They were then whisked away in a glow of yellow light as the person in the shadows chuckled evilly as he contemplated _"So these humans, they possess such interesting qualities…I wonder how they will survive the games…" _The figure just chuckled again as the screen it was on disappeared into nothingness as the teen's thought this one thing.

'_What the damn hell kind of situation did we get ourselves into?'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well people as you can see I'm kinda of temporary hiatus with my stories. I want to be sure that I get the first chapters of the series up then I'll see what happens because I want to get the first chapters of my stories done, I'll leave a poll on my profile asking you what you wish to see more of, until then this is Raz, signing out.**

**Tama nokiri baibye! Bye bye for now!**


End file.
